


Gilded Silver

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny's thoughts during the vermeil press briefing.





	Gilded Silver

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Gilded Silver

**Gilded Silver**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Danny and CJ  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Drabble, romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Danny's thoughts during the vermeil press briefing.  
**Spoiler:** "The State Dinner"  


His plan had worked perfectly: asking the President a question in front of other reporters, now forced CJ to deal with it. And before she could explain the protesters, she had to explain vermeil. Danny smiled as she said it - gilded silver - and laughed a little to himself. There were few phrases CJ spoke that gave him the opportunity to relish the way her lips and tongue formed around those sounds. Her voice took on a musical timbre, oboe-like. 

Within seconds, Danny's pen was on his lips as he considered his next endeavor: lilac or soliloquy? 


End file.
